User blog:Lory1050/End of an epic journey: 150th TP100 HARD!!!!! ٩(◕‿◕)۶
Hello everyone! I know that someone is still not extremely pleased to see a blog post about results, but I think I have the rights to do this and multiple reasons. Also, don't worry, because this will be my last one for Cytus. The blog post title is pretty clear: I finally reached the unbelieavable milestone of 150 TP100 hard, and this is seriously the best goal I could ever desire! That's why I decided to stop getting TP100s from now on (of course I'll get more on Cytus II). During last weeks, mostly because of my extreme masochism, I got completely caught in an almost endless chain of crazy goals and improvements, and that's why my enjoyment ratio in Cytus is drastically dropped. I reached my psychophysical limit, so I'll definitely take a long break from Cytus and rhythmgaming in general, thus returning to my good ol' activities (that I miss very much). If you really want to achieve something, you must be ready to suffer to get it, but it's also true that the way I played recently is just unhealthy, and I don't recommend it (unless you're a super asian). Seeing that my 150º has to be the very last one, I decided to celebrate with a respectable final boss, that I already planned since months if I would have ever managed to get this far. So, it's time to show my latest and last TP100 hard... Hard Lv.8s TP100 bundle (2nd) by Lory1050.jpeg|Hard Lv.8s TP100 bundle ("Galaxy Collapse" - "First Gate" - "Megaera" - "Hay Fields") Hard Lv.9s TP100 bundle (2nd) by Lory1050.jpeg|Hard Lv.9s TP100 bundle ("AREA184" - "Laplace" - "Oriens" - "Let's Go on an Adventure") Hard Lv.9s TP100 bundle (3rd) by Lory1050.jpeg|Hard Lv.9s TP100 bundle ("Parousia" - "Revoluxionist" - "The Red Coronation" - "Protest") Chapter L TP100 Easy bundle (L1 L2 L3 L4) by Lory1050.jpeg|Chapter L TP100 Easy bundle ("Loneliness" - "Liberation" - "Leverage" - "Latent") Chapter L TP100 Easy bundle (L5 L6 L7 L8) by Lory1050.jpeg|Chapter L TP100 Easy bundle ("Lapse" - "Lunatic" - "Legion" - "Lost") Chapter L TP100 Easy bundle (L9 L10) by Lory1050.jpeg|Chapter L TP100 Easy bundle ("Lament" - "Largo") Yes, this is not a dream: I actually got TP100 on Vanessa! B3 But of course, to reach this point I had to do many other TP100s, so I made a slideshow with a collection of the best (and hardest) I achieved during last 2 months :D But wait... there's more! Talking about my career as TP100er, I also reached another extremely important goal: I managed to get ALL the Easy TP100s on the new Chapter L's "easy" charts, so now I have 200 TP100s easy (all of them except Chapter L's "dark side"...) If you tried enough Chapter L, you should know how crazy it is even thinking to get those long and extremely frustrating TP100s (expecially the super-slow scanline ones)! It required a lot of careful study and several hours of practice (for a total of 4 days) =_= I also made a difficulty rating order for these easy TP100s: - L2 > L3 > L8 > L1 > L7 > L6 > L5 > L4 > L9 > L10 Ok, that's everything I had to say! Let me know your thoughts on comments and tell me what are the results that impressed you the most ;) Remember that if you feel curious about my full list of achievements, you can check out my profile page here Time to enjoy my deserved retirement. Greetings from Italy! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ Category:Blog posts